


Насовсем (нет)

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, koryusai279



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Вдохновлено строкой заявки с Зимнего инсайда: "клоны влюблены в своих генералов-джедаев"





	Насовсем (нет)

**Эйла Секура**

— Эту бери! 

— Не! Лучше вон ту! 

— Эту, говорю тебе! 

— Кто тут художник, вы или я? — Хмурый Файвз сосредоточенно двигал на планшете изображения танцовщиц-твилечек; кроме них, в углу экрана имелось голофото генерала Секуры, сделанное из-под полы, когда красотка Эйла приезжала потолковать с коллегой-тогрутой. — Тут нужен подходящий ракурс, освещение, цвет кожи должен совпасть, наконец… Так! Вот эта. — Безжалостным жестом Файвз стер танцовщице полголовы, а потом с ловкостью фокусника поместил на это место лицо и шею генерала-твилечки. Затер стыки, выровнял свет, увел немного фон, подумал, добавил блики. — Ну как? 

Клоны одобрительно загомонили. 

— Как живая!

— Класс! 

— Во дает Пятерня! 

— Слышь, Пятюнь! Гляди, чего дают! Кредитов, конечно, нет, но тут рационов дофига, шоколад и даже брэнди с Саварина, правда-правда! Хотят, чтобы ты и для них такой же постер сделал! 

Файвз аж поперхнулся от возмущения. 

— Я не торгую генералом Секурой, так им и скажи! А если братья хотят картину, так я для них и без всяких подарков сделаю. 

— Пятюнь, ну не кипятись ты так! Ребята ж от чистого сердца. А нам пригодится… 

Так отряд "Домино" открыл для себя новый ресурс, а казармы обогатились произведениями цифрового искусства работы Файвза.

— Все еще более запущено, чем я думала, — говорила мастер Секура мастеру Ти и мастеру Ундули, демонстрируя фото обнаженной себя, украшающее стены жилых помещений клонов. — Такой бы талант, да на мирные цели… 

**Пло Кун**

Генерал Кун положил руку на плечо коммандера Вольфа. И в тот же миг все клоны, стоявшие вокруг, волной качнулись, неосознанно подаваясь вперед, движимые двумя противоречивыми эмоциями — восторгом сопричастности и обидой, что прикосновение досталось не им. 

Прикосновение руки келдора, его трехпалой, когтистой лапищи оказалось на удивление мягким. По телу волной разбежались мурашки, а в голове зашумело, как от легкого опьянения. Веки сами собой потяжелели, и Вольф сомлел; и за мгновение до того, как он окончательно потерял бы над собой контроль, генерал убрал руку. 

Мастер Пло Кун редко позволял себе прикасаться к подчиненным. В известной степени это было строгостью с его стороны. Но это не означало равнодушия. Скорее наоборот: где-то в глубине души Пло Кун был _теплым_ , сочувственно тянувшимся к тем, кто был ему приятен, что было опасно даже не потому, что между ними могла возникнуть привязанность — невозможно жить без привязанностей, это келдор давно понял, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Кодекс, — а потому, что он приблизил бы это существо к себе, стал бы заботиться невзначай, даже немного баловать, как баловал иной раз Асоку или Оби-Вана, когда ему перепадала такая возможность — и, в решительный момент, не смог бы его отпустить. На войне это было непозволительной роскошью. Он видел обожание в их глазах; будучи телепатом, он с удивлением понял, что они _фантазируют_ на его счет — что не вызвало бы вопросов, будь на его месте Секура или Шаак Ти, но чем людей мог привлечь уроженец Дорина? — и вначале это глубоко шокировало его, но потом он привык. Он знал, что они были бы в восторге, подпусти он их на полшага, на шаг ближе; но это внушило бы им ненужные надежды на продолжение сближения, а такого генерал Кун не мог себе позволить. Он любил своих парней и не мог играть с их чувствами, поманив и потом оттолкнув. Потому он заботился о них на свой, плокуновский манер: смотрел, чтобы у его ребят _все было_. В конце концов, это было не так уж сложно: их самые сильные мысли и эмоции он чувствовал, даже закрывшись. А когда эскадрилья шла в бой, напор ментального поля его пилотов, объединенных общими чувствами и связанных одной ДНК, был так силен, что лучше любого майндтрика заставлял Пло Куна чувствовать себя неуязвимым. И все же и внутри него генерал мог бы, если бы захотел, выделить и услышать любого, как слышал каждого в гибнущем сто четвертом, держа связь с Силой, провожая их в Силу. Как слушал после оглушающую тишину, которую не дай ему звезды услышать еще раз. 

Именно тогда он проговорился. _Только не для меня._ Для него они никогда не были ни безликими копиями, ни пушечным мясом Республики. 

Ему до сих пор кажется, что тогда он сказал слишком много.

**Шаак Ти**

Мастер Ти всей душой любила своих питомцев, даже если это и против правил. Потому она старалась быть красивой — для них. Старалась уделять всем равное внимание. И всем улыбаться. Не нужно быть мастером ментальных техник, чтобы понять: ее мальчикам будет чуть теплее в их суровой жизни, если где-то в дальнем уголке своего сознания они сохранят ее ласковый образ. И мастер Ти изо всех сил старалась не разочаровать их — соответствовать тому идеалу, что клоны создали в своей душе по ее облику и подобию. Но когда она думала об этом, она чувствовала гнев, и печаль, но сильнее всего — стыд от того, что так немного может Республика дать людям, идущим ради нее умирать. 

**Кит Фисто**

Мастер Фисто был, наверное, единственным, кого не раздражало направленное на него внимание. Он воспринимал это как должное и относился с пониманием. Ведь, в конце концов, у клонов нет другого опыта, другого образца для построения отношений, как только братская любовь между ними и восторженное обожание своих командиров. Кит надеялся, что когда все это закончится, они еще сумеют наверстать упущенное, пожить нормальной человеческой жизнью. И у каждого будет дом и семья. Что-то внутри говорило наутолану, что "это" может не закончиться никогда, но Кит Фисто старался быть оптимистом.

**Луминара Ундули**

Мастера Луминару влюбленные взгляды подчиненных глубоко раздражали, и это говоря мягко. Она чувствовала их на себе круглые сутки — восторженные, цепкие, _раздевающие_ — когда была вместе с ними, когда была одна, когда ела, когда спала. Даже когда ее не было рядом, они думали о ней, она была предметом их грез. Другому это, возможно, льстило бы, но не ей. Ее воспитывали не так. Ей привили совсем другие ценности — терпение, хладнокровие, уважение чужой независимости. Её учили, что в каждом есть частица тьмы, и нужно контролировать и сдерживать ее, потому что Темная сторона легка и притягательна, и она ближе, чем думают. И, когда клоны собирались вместе, темные части их душ словно бы тоже сливались в одно, и Луминаре чудились неясные очертания чего-то ужасного — многоглавое, многорукое чудовище, желающее настигать, подминать, обладать — и оно _наблюдало_ за ней. И тогда ее пронзало невозможное озарение, что при определенных обстоятельствах достаточно будет малого толчка, невидимого глазу сбоя, чтобы… чтобы произошло что-то непоправимое. 

Она сбрасывала свои ненужные опасения в Силу и клялась себе — в который раз! — что никогда, никогда не позволит Темной стороне коснуться этих людей.

**Энакин Скайуокер**

— Совет меня не понимает, — жаловался Энакин обреченно. — Не понимает. Не любит. И мастер мой меня не любит и не понимает. 

Клоны слушали, кивали и подливали. Энакин подумал, что в этой жизни они единственные, на кого он может по-настоящему положиться, в ком до конца уверен. Они разделяли с ним тяготы войны, они были солдатами, они не бросят и не предадут. И эта уверенность поддерживала генерала Скайуокера в самые тяжелые моменты жизни. 

— Даже Падме… сенатор Амидала не любит и не понимает меня! 

В голове зашумело, и он склонился щекой на чье-то услужливо подставленное плечо. Кто-то погладил его по руке, и он ободряюще улыбнулся — прикосновение было теплым, дружеским и приятным, и когда кто-то из клонов, осмелев, взъерошил ему волосы, Энакин был готов замурлыкать от удовольствия. 

Последняя связная мысль в его голове была о том, что его солдаты — порядочные ребята и им точно не придет в голову чем-то опоить своего командира.

— Энакин! — взывал к нему голос канцлера Палпатина. — Мальчик мой! 

С пробуждением пришли воспоминания о том, что было накануне, и Энакину немедленно расхотелось открывать глаза. 

— Ты помнишь, что было вчера? 

— М-м-м. Кажется, я… э-э… я провел ночь с клоном. 

— С _клонами_ , если быть точным. Я подумал, что в интересах безопасности Республики будет скрыть это маленькое происшествие от посторонних глаз и распорядился, чтобы тебя перенесли сюда… — Канцлер знакомым жестом свел вместе кончики пальцев, а потом издал деликатный смешок, словно был в некотором замешательстве. — Я, конечно, мог бы сказать тебе впредь быть осмотрительнее, но вряд ли ты прислушаешься к подобному совету… В любом случае — ты знаешь, что на мое молчание ты всегда можешь рассчитывать.

Против воли, Энакин расплылся в довольной улыбке. И еще канцлер. Канцлер его понимает.


End file.
